McTrouble
by FairyWriter
Summary: In McDoland's rules a manager can't fall in love with an employee. For awhile that was easy for Haruka, until the new girl showed up.


McTrouble

By: Christine Matula

As a young girl walks into a Shop n' Save, she sees a tall blond man with two large jars of pickles. The lady behind front counter says. "Charge it Mr. Tenou?"

The tall blond nods and turns to leave. He heard a girl giggle, Mr. Tenou quickly turned and saw the young girl with long aqua hair and for a minute was aw struck. "M-may I help you, Ma-am?"

Clerk yelled. "Hey, that's my line!"

Tenou chuckled and said. "Sorry Meg, bad habit."

The aqua hair girl said. "I find it funny how many large jars of pickles you bought."

He looks at the jars. "I'm lucky if they'll get me through lunch. If you'll excuse me, I must go." He leaves.

The young girl looks at Meg. "Who is that?"

Meg, who was stocking and cleaning near her register, said. "That's Mr. Tenou, he works in one of those fast food restaurants." The girl nods and gets her stuff then goes to her friend's house, where she is staying.

After she got home she looked around and remembered that her friend was at work. So she just hung around the house and waited for her friend to come home. A little after 5:00, she came home and saw her friend sleeping on the couch. She walked over and whispered. "Michiru?"

The girl on the couch groaned and mumbled. "Amy. . ?"

"Hi. . . Sorry I got home late."

Michiru sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It's ok, what should I expect on Monday?"

Amy giggled, sat down beside her, and said. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, chips and dip ran out a long time ago."

"You pick, anywhere but McDonald's."

She smiled and said. "Gee, and I was fixed for a Big Mac too." They both chuckled then she said. "Taco John's."

Amy nodded. "Sounds good, let me change and clean up a little."

The next day while Michiru was sitting in a café reading and drinking, she heard a husky voice say. "Hey there."

Michiru looked up and saw Mr. Tenou. "Oh, hi Mr. Tenou."

The young man smiled and sat across from her. "Well you know me, but I'm afraid I don't know you."

Michiru extended her hand. "I'm Miss Kaioh."

Tenou smiled and raised his eye brows. "Miss? But a young woman as you must have a young man in her heart."

Michiru smiled, bowed her head, and blushed. "No sir."

Tenou's eye brows went up again and said. "No? Why is that?"

Michiru shrugged and didn't make eye contact. "I just haven't found the perfect guy."

'Guy. . .' Was the only word echoing in Tenou's mind. "So, you are a college student?"

She finally lifted her head to look at Tenou's gorgeous teal eyes. "Yes, and while going, I will not let myself find my perfect guy until I'm done." He stoffs and sits back. "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked glaring at him.

"In my line of work, I don't know how many of the local college students make that statement and end up falling for their study buddy two weeks later."

Michiru had an expressionless face as she put her money on the table and finally said. "To let you know, MR. TENOU, I have set goals and have made each one. . . So I am not like other students. She turns and walks off.

As Tenou realized what he did, he uses his money, took Michiru's and caught up with her. "Miss Kaioh!" He touched her wrist, and once Michiru was looking at him, he held out her money. "I'm sorry, Miss Kaioh, we didn't get off on the right foot." Michiru looked at the money then at him. "I paid for your coffeee. . . It's the lest I could do for my attitude."

Michiru looked at the money then at Tenou's teal eyes and thought. 'Man he's cute when he's sorry.' She was taken out of her trance by him saying. "Please take the money."

She blinked a couple of times and said. "No, you hold on to the money until this Saturnday at Taco Johns at 5:00." She turned and walked off.

Tenou blinked a couple of times then yelled in her direction. "I thought you weren't going to date until you got out of college."

Michiru looked over her shoulder and said. "I won't find the perfect guy, I said nothing about not dating." She smiled and fluttered her eye lids. She turned back around and walked off.

He smiled as he watched her leave, but just as the smile appeared, it slowly fadded and one word echoed in his mind, 'guy'. 

Friday came around, Haruka walked up to Darien. "Darien?"

Not looking up from his paper work. "Yes Haruka?"

"Would you mind closing for me on Saturday?"

"Sorry, I already have plans for Serena and me tomorrow."

"Please Darien, I promised a girl I would take her out tomorrow night."

"You finally have a date, Haruka?"

"So will you man, please?"

He threw Haruka a side glance, then back down. "You owe me."

Haruka smiled and nodded. "Thanks, man." He turned and ran out of the store. Darien smiled and went back his work.

A few minutes before 5:00, Michiru sat in her living room dressed in a sky blue sweater and a pair of black jeans. The longer she waited the more worried she got. When it felt like she had been waiting an eternity, she heard the door bell ring. She jumped up, opened the door, and saw Tenou in a yellow jacket and black slacks. "H-hi. . . Mr. Tenou."

Tenou chuckled and said. "If we're going out, you can call me Haruka."

Michiru leaned on the door and said. "Michiru."

Haruka smiled and took her hand. "No name can come close describing your beauty, but the name was meant for you and only you." Michiru giggled and hid her pink cheeks in her hand. He smiled and stood up. "Shell we?" Offered his elbow. She nodded and put her arm threw his elbow and let him lead.

While sitting in the lobby, they talked and laughed. All night they talked about anything and everything. If a person was to leave and come back they would be lost the whole time. The topics of each new topic had nothing in common, but to each, they could tell how they got there.

It got to the point where the closing manager had to kick them out. As they stood in the side walk, it would almost seem they left it inside the building. Finally, Haruka turneda nd took one of Michiru's hands in his and slowly bend over and softly kissed her. At first she wanted to stop it, but it felt that her whole life goals all came down to this kiss, so she finally broke down and returned the kiss and slowly put her arms around Haruka's neck. 

When they finally broke the kiss, Haruka asked in a low voice. "Do you want to come to my place?" Michiru looked up at Haruka and slowly nodded her head. Haruka smiled and kissed her again.

****

The next day Michiur laid in Haruka's arms in her bed thinking about what she had discovered when she was loving Haruka. 'Haruka is a woman. . .' But the more she let it go around in her mind, the more she realized that the sex of a person doesn't matter, but the person behind the face. She looked at Haruka and forced herself to crawl out of Haruka's arms.

It was a couple of hours later before Haruka realized Michiru was gone. But she saw a letter on the pillow Michiru used. She frowned and slowly picked up the piece of paper.

__

Haruka,

I'm sorry that I didn't wait to see your blue eyes before I left, but I must leave early to head back home. I truly enjoyed the time we had together.

Love Michiru.

Haruka put the letter down and hung her head. 'She left me because I'm a girl. . . I'm sorry Michiru.'

(Two months later)

Michiru put the last of her things away. She takes a step back and looks at her room. While looking around she hears the door open and close. "Michiru?"

Michiru calls out. "In here Amy!"

After a few minutes Amy holds up a piece of paper. "Here."

Michiru takes the paper. "An application." She turns to look at Amy.

"I can help you fill it out and be promised a job."

"Really?"

"Sure, I promise you, it will all be true."

Michiru smiled and said. "Thanks Amy." Amy smiles and nods.

After Michiru had finished with her application, her and Amy took it in. once they got there, Amy took the new application into the back. Also in the back was the tall blond male closing manager. While Amy took care of the application, the blond said. "Hi, Amy." He said in a husky voice.

"Hi, Haruka."

"So you got me another one to join our 'family'? Maybe another closer?"

Amy looked at him. "If anything, she'll be part of the afternoon shift." Haruka shrugged and continued to work. Once done depositing the application, Amy headed up front.

Just as Amy and Michiru walked out of the store, Haruka was coming up front. He glanced up toward the fornt door and saw a small blur of aqua hair. He gasped as he ran out the front, but the only car he saw in the parking lot was Amy's sky blue clunker. He sighed and slowly went back inside.

A couple of days later, while Michiru was home alone, the phone rang. Michiru got up and answered. "Hello?" 

"Hi, is this. . . Michiru Kaioh?" A female voice says on the other end. 

She frowns slightly and says. "Yes and who is this?"

" I am Miss Meioh and I'm the one who is in charge of hiring at McDonald's."

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"I was just calling to see if you are still looking for a job."

"Yeah, I am."

"I was wondering if you would like to come in at 4:00 tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah sure, that will be great."

"Great, well I'll see you later Miss Kaioh." As Michiru hung up, she smiled and silently thanked Amy for her help. 

At orientation, Michiru was given her uniform, which was a navy blue shirt and black skirt. Also at the time they gave her, her first day to work. She looked at it and noticed that it was a closing shift.

Haruka looked up at the clock on the wall then at his schedule and saw that the new crew member was late. He sighed and went to filling the spot the new employee was assigned to.

Michiru ran inside tucking some of her aqua hair up into her hat. Just as she walked in, she saw the manager with his back to her. In a cold calm voice he said. "You're late Miss Kaioh."

"I-I'm sorry sir."

Just as Michiru spoke, Haruka's eyes grew wide as he turned, he was looking in a mirror, because Michiru had the same face. A small child with black hair and wearing a yellow and black cape walked over and asked. "Do you know that lady, Haruka?"

Michiru's smile grew waiting for Haruka to say "girlfriend". Haruka blinked a few tiems then said. "Y-yeah, I saw Michiru at the local café. . . You better clock on, Miss Kaioh." Turned back to work.

She just stood on the other side of the counter with the look of shock on her face. She came out of her shock and did as Haruka had asked her to do. The entire time Haruka barely made eye contact with her, and when he talked to her, he sounded cold.

When Michiru wasn't looking at him, he was looking at her with worried eyes. 'Oh, Michiru, if only you know why. . .' The entire time before close, Haruka was getting things done before hand. 'Tonight I will tell her why.'

Once they were finally closed, Haruka had sent all the closers but Michiru home. About 20 minutes later they clocked off. The entire time she didn't speak one word to him. After they were done, Haruka took Michiru into the back. "Michiru, can I talk to you?"

She said coldly. "I don't know, can you?"

Haruka sighed, pulled out a chair and said. "Sit, please." She walked over and sat down. Haruka sad down in front of her. "Michiru. . . I know I hurt you today. . ." She just sat there looking at her hands in her lap. "I sent the other closers home, so I could talk to you, Michiru." He reached out and touched her hands, causing her to look up. "Michiru, that night you came over to my house, I would never give up for any price. . . Michiru, you are my world."

Her eyes started to get misty as she said. "But why did you tell the small girl that I was just a girl you saw at the local café?"

Haruka got up, reached into his file and showed her a piece of paper that had said he would promise not to date a fellow employee. At the bottom it had his signature. Michiru got done reading in and looked at him. He reached out and wiped away a tear. "Michiru, when I sat that, I had to keep people from realizing we are dating."

After a few minutes of silence Michiru threw her arms around Haruka's neck and said in his shoulder. "I was so scared that I had done something wrong that night."

He returned the hug and said. "if anyone did anything wrong that night, it was the way I made you feel uneasy." For the next few minutes they just sat there hugging.

The next day at work Haruka noticed a new young man had been employed. Haruka shook her head and went on making sure everything was going smoothly. She glanced down at her schedual and a inner smile slowly crept across her face, Michiru would soon be showing up.

Just as Michiru was walking into the building, Haruka noticed the new guy staring at Michiru. The only thing Haruka could do was keep him busy. "Alexander, go clean dishes!" Her husky booming voice blowing the new employee out of his trance. From behind Haruka, she heard Michiru trying to muffle a giggle.

A few minutes before clocking on, Michiru walked up to Haruka and whispered behind her hat. "Are we a little jealous?"

Haruka smiled at the schedule and then whispered. "No just keeping the competition away." Michiru giggled and walked into the back.

While Michiru was in the back, Alexander stopped doing the dished and walked up to her. "Excuse me." Michiru put on a sweet smile and turned to him. "What is your name, ma-am?"

Michiru pointed at her name tag and said. "Michiru." She looked at her watch and said. "Well I don't want to be late." Walked to the front. Even though it was a whole five minutes before she was suppose to clock on.

Just like last night Haruka got everything done before, so she could send everyone but Michiru home. When Alexander got done, Haruka came back and said. "Alexander, you can go home."

"But Abigail said you were to train me on how to close. . . Why not send Michiru home?"

Haruka took a deep breath to keep from blowing up at him. "Look, we're slow and Michiru is my best closer, we'll train you another time. Now go home."

Alexander finished up and left. On his way out he went through drive-thru so he could talk to Michiru. When he finally got there he asked. "Michiru, do you have a boyfriend?"

Michiru looked at him then sighed and said. "No, I don't." Knowing if she had said yes, he would asked who and then what would she had said. She noticed him digging through his card and scratching down a phone number.

He gave her a cell number and said. "Michiru, on your next day off, may I take you out?"

She sighed and said. "Alexander, I can't I have to study."

"Oh, maybe another time then?"

"Maybe. . ." She closed the window and never made eye contact with him.

Later while she was in the back, finishing up dishes, she had barely said two words to Haruka. She felt Haruka's strong arms wrap around her and kiss the side of her neck. "Something wrong, Love?"

"No just deep in thought. . ."

"About?" Moving so she can see Michiru's face.

"After you let Alexander go home, he came through drive-thru and gave me this." She showed Haruka the piece of paper.

Haruka frowned as she opened the piece of paper. "His number?"

Michiru nodded. "He asked me if I had a boyfriend. . ."

"What did you tell him?"

"The only thing I could. . . No."

Haruka sighed and leaned on the sink. "I never thought this could happen. . ."

"What do we do?" Looking at Haruka worried.

Haruka stood there looking at the paper. "I don't know, Michiru." She hears Michiur sofly sigh sadly. She quickly stands up and makes Michiru look at her. "Do you trust me, Michiru?"

She looked at Haruka and said. "Of course I trust you."

Haruka rubbed Michiru's shoulders and said as she placed her fore head on Michiru's. "Then trust me now to get us through this."

Michiru smiled and nodded. "Alright."

She smiled back. "I love you."

Michiru replies back. "I loved you too."

Haruka stroked her cheek and said. "Let's get out of here." Michiru nodded and continued to clean the dishes.

One night when Haruka had the day off, Michiru was working with Abigail and Alexander, they got her in the back. Abigail pushes Michiruagenst a wall and said. "Dump Haruka."

Michiru gets away from the wall. "What?"

"If you don't dump Haruka, I will turn him in for sexual harassment."

"Haruka will stop you."

Abigail scoffs. "Who do you think they will believe, me or a woman who lies about her sex." Michiru frowns at Abigail. "Yes, you're not the only one who knows that Haruka is a woman. . . The only one who is gay." Michiru stepped back and Abigail stepped closer. "Now dump Haruka and go out with Alexander. If you try to find a way to stay together, I will make it where you ruined Haruka's life." She smiles as she watches Michiru bow her head. "Once you dump Haruka, you must call me so I can claim my prize." Never making eye contact slowly nods.

The next night Michiru called in sick, she actually did feel sick. The entire tiem she was home,s he had what-ifs going through her mind. She felt torn between doing what she wanted and what was in Haruka's best interest.

When her shift was about to start, she heard the phone ring. After three rings the machine kick in and Haruka's voice came through the machine. "Hey Michiru, I know you're home. . . Well, I'm sorry your are not feeling well and I hope to see you soon. Bye, Michiru."

As Haruka said, bye, Michiru sniffed and said. "Bye. . ." She buried her head in her knees and softly cried. 

The next day at work, Michiru had off, but she saw Haruka there. When Haruka saw Michiru, she knew something was wrong. So Haruka pulled Michiru out to where the crew smokes and said. "Michiru, what's wrong?" Looking at her worried.

Michiru looked down and said. "Haruka, I want to break-up."

"W-what did you say?" Looking at her with a half worried frown.

"I-I've found someone better for me." Before Haruka could ask "why", Michiru left. Haruka looked worried at nothing, wondering why Michiru would turn off her feeling like that. She could tell by the way Michiru looked that this choice wasn't her own.

While Haruka was at home thinking over what Michiru had said, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Haruka, honey, I hear what that slut, Michiru did to you."

"Abigail, how did you find out?"

"Well, after she had dumped you, she called me looking for Alexander."

"You lie!"

"I wish I was Haruka, but I think we both know who her new love is, huh?" Haruka slammed the phone down then took it off the hook.

The next time Haruka worked with Michiru, she did as she always did. Once they were alone, Haruka took Michiru into the back. "Michiru, what's gong on?"

She looked at Haruka. "What do you mean?"

"I don't believe that you dumped me for Alexander." As Haruka watched Michiru's face, she could tell she wanted to come back, but something was keeping her back.

"Look, Haruka, I dumped you because I found out I'm not gay. If you are having trouble believing me, that's not my problem, now I would like to go home." She pushed past Haruka and waited at the front door.

From the next few days, they would only talk to one another when needed too. When they closed, Haruka would let everyone stay and help.

A few day later while Haruka was up front and Michiru in the back window, Alexander wanted to try to get a piece of his new girlfriend. He had seen how Haruka and Michiru were acting after Abigail had told Michiru to dump Haruka. So after they had slowed down, Haruka yelled back. "Hey, Alexander, can you put down ten of each?" That day pies were selling like hot cakes.

Alexander nodded and looked into the fridge, he saw both were full, but he yelled. "I have to go into the back and get the pies." The grill team nodded and went back to work. He walked by back window and saw Michiru taking money. He slyly smiled and walked on by. But as he had walked by his coat, he slipped something into his pocket.

When the last car had passed and Michiru had collected, she turned and jumped, because Alexander was standing right there. Alexander, you scared me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Michiru. . . Can you help me find the pies in the freezer?"

"Sure." Alexander smiled and stepped to the side to let her lead the way. 

Once the two of them were deep inside the freezer, so no calls for help could be heard, Alexander quickly turned Michiru and pushed her agents the boxes. He said in a low threatening tone. "You are mine. . ." He used the butterfly knife, he had slipped into his pocket to rip her shirt open. Michiru's eyes grew wide and tried to get him off her.

On the outside, the second window had to take order and collect for the last five cars. Haruka frowned and went to the back, as she was heading to the back, she noticed Alexander was gone too. She remembered him going to go get pies from the back. So on her way back, she opened the small freezer and saw that the pies were well stocked. When she saw the pies and realized Michiru wasn't answering the head set, her stomach started to turn as she ran to the back yelling. "Michiru!"

In the freezer, Alexander was about to cut her panties away, while his pants were down, he was jerked back from back from her and a husky voice whispered in his ear. "You bastered. . . ." Once Alexander realized who it was, he spun around and on purpose cut the front of Haruka's shirt, showing her white sports bra. Haruka lunged forward to keep Alexander from making another attack. But during the struggle, everyone in the freezer heard the dagger make contact with soft tissue. There was a defining silence, they watched Haruka slowly fall. They all saw a red spot growing on Haruka's side.

When Alexander finally saw was he had done, he dropped his knife and ran out of the freezer. Michiru ran over and kneeled beside Haruka. "Haruka!"

She turned and weakly smiled at Michiru. "I know the truth. . ."

Her eyes started to tear up as she whispered. "I love you." Then she got up and ran out of the freezer. One the way to the front, she put on an apron and a coat.

Once the medics got to the restaurant, they moved Hrauka out of the freezer so they could work on her better. Michiru stood off to the side while the police questioned her. Once they had left, Amy walked in as Michiru was being escorted out. "Michiru, what happened?"

She looked at Amy worried. "Alexander tried to rape me, but Haruka saved me. . . But Alexander had a knife and stabbed her."

An officer softly pulled on Michriu's shoulders. "Come on, Miss Kaioh." Michiru nodded at the officer and walked off.

Amy fallowed to the front door and yelled to Michiru. "I'll put something in the manager's log about this." Michiru turned to Amy and nodded.

A day later Haruka woke up and saw Michiru standing near her bed. "M-Michiru. . ."

Michiru softly smiled and whispered. "Hi, how do you feel?"

She moved and groaned. "I've felt better."

Michiru softly put a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "The doctor says you should rest."

Haruka stopped moving and sighed. "Well, I know I'm going to have a lot of time to rest."

She looked at Haruka worried. "Why did you say that?"

"Well, for starters, I don't have a job anymore, and I lost my love."

Michiru put a hand on Haruka's cheek, making Haruka look at her. "I'm worried that I don't have a love to come back to."

"So I was right?" Michiru lowered her head and nodded slightly. "Michiru. . ." She looked up into a soft smiling face. "My love fore you will never change for the worst. . . The only way my love can grow is up." Her eyes started to tear up as she hugged Haruka. She returned the hug and whispered. "I love you, Michiru. . . Have you heard anything from Alexander?" Michiru shook her head. "So is he still working?"

"Of course he's still working." They looked toward the door and saw Abigail.

Haruka growled and said. "How can he still be working after that?"

"Well I just put in the log that I heard that you two ganged up on him. . . You never did like Alexander, did you Haruka?"

If Michiru hadn't been standing there, keeping her down, Haruka would of jumped up and strangled her. "Me not liking Alexander, never interfered with my work."

"Oh yeah, what about that day you sent him home so you and Michiru could have your time together?"

"To let you know, Abigail, when we spent our tiem together, we did it off the clock."

"I'm sure you did." she turned to leave. Before she did, she turned back around and said. "Oh, and this little incident is going to court."

After she had left, Michiru looked at Haruka worried. Haruka smiled as she caressed Michiru's cheek, she said. "Don't worry, Michiru. No matter if we win or loose they can't take us away from each other." Michiru smiled and put her fore head on Haruka's

The day after Haruka got out of the hospital, Michiru took herself off the schedules until Haruka got better. As Haruka came out of the hospital, she saw Michriu waiting for her. She walked over to the car. "Hi."

Michiru smiled and said. "Hi, how do you feel?"

Haruka got in the car and said. "Much better." She then snuck a kiss.

She returned the kiss then sat back. "I'm glad, because I'm going to be staying with you until you feel better."

"What about work?"

"I can go back when I'm ready to go back."

The day of court, Michiru tried to act like she was fine, but Haruka knew she was worried. So she snuck up behind Michiru and hugged her. "Are you ok, love?"

Michiru leaned back into Haruka's arms. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Haruka kissed the spot between her shoulder and neck. "Don't worry, Michiru, there is nothing they could say today that will make me change my feelings for you."

She turned her head so she rested her cheek on Haruka's. "Or I you." Haruka smiled and rubbed her cheek on Michiru's.

Two days after court, Setsuna came up to Haruka in the back. "Haruka?" She turned to face Setsuna. "I'm sorry, but some of the employees feel uncomfortable about working with a cross dreser."

Haruka took off her name tag and threw it on the manager's desk. "Well, Setsuna, I never regret anything I did that day. . ." She turned and walked out. Setsuna watched Haruka worried.

On her way out, a regular customer asked her. "Haruka, what happened to Abigail and Alexander?"

She looked back at him and said. "Both in jail." She walked out.

After leaving work, Haruka went into a car-shop. Because she was still in her uniform, a young lady walked up to her and asked about a car part. Haruka explained the piece to her until she understood. What she didn't know was that the owner of the store was just around the corner. Once done, the young lady said. "Thank you. . . Where is your name tag?"

Haruka's eyes grew wide. Before she could explain, the owner appeared and said. "Because her name tag hasn't come in yet." Haruka looked at him lost. "Isn't that right. . ." He held out his hand.

"Haruka Tenou." 

When Haruka finally came home, she saw Michiru making supper. So she came up behind her and hugged her. "Hi, Love."

Michiru smiled and said. "Hi Honey, how was work?"

"Well today I got fired and hired." Michiru turned and looked at her. Haruka told her about what happened that day.

(Few Months Later)

Michiru came home, wearing one of the McDonald's Manager outfits, as she looked around their apartment, she sees Haruka in her work suit, sleeping. She soflty smiles and sits on the couch near Haruka's stomach. She moves some of Haruka's bangs aside. From Haruka's lips comes a soft hum. Michiru bent over and whispered. "Love, I wish you wouldn't lay on our couches in your greasy suit."

Haruka mumbles. "I don't have the strength to take a bath. . ."

She laid on Haruka's chest and smiled. "Maybe you need a little coaching. . ." She kissed up and down Haruka's neck. A smile slowly grows on Haruka's face. "So, do you like your new job?"

"I still get greasy, but atlest I get to work on cars. . . Going to court was the best thing that happened to me."


End file.
